Un cielo, un destino
by camilo navas
Summary: Link esta confundido al no saber los sentimientos de Zelda y como declarársele sin saber que ella también pasa por lo mismo. De repente el director lo llama por que encontró un viejo libro, sin saber que se trata de un plan de 2 personas (Incluido OC y no apto para diabéticos)


**Un cielo. Un destino**

* * *

Ya han pasado 2 mes desde que Link se enfrento en un duelo al Heraldo de La muerte y salió ganando, y donde este los maldijo a el y a Zelda con sus ultimas fuerzas, y también desde la despedida que tuvo con Fay, el espíritu de la espada maestra sabiendo que algún día, en otra época y en otra vida la volvería a empuñar en sus manos para derrotar al mal de nuevo.

El joven héroe se encontraba en su viejo cuarto en Altarea, dado que decidió quedarse en las tierras inferiores con Zelda primero tenían que informarle a todos en la isla lo que había sucedido y explicarles que Zelda era la reencarnación de la diosa Hylia, Algo que dejo muy impactados a todos, sobre todo al padre de la joven y al escuchar que la decisión que ambos tomaron, el director decidió que todos en Altarea también se fueran a vivir en las tierras inferiores y conocer la tierra que sus ancestros vivieron anteriormente.

Asunto que sigue en progreso y el director mando a Link a descansar por que había estado desde muy temprano ayudando en bajar las cosas a las pocas casas que se habían construido con ayuda de Malton y del resto de la gente, cosa que lo sorprendió por que recordaba que Link era joven que se dormía hasta tarde y nunca se imagino en ver a ese joven despierto incluso antes que el ayudando.

Y ahora Link estaba acostado y viendo el techo como si fuera lo mas interesante mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos relacionados a cierta rubia y cierto día.

 _-Ese día después de que gane el torneo Zelda me iba a decir algo ¿acaso?...-_ Pensaba Link pero se sacudió fuerte la cabeza quitándose esa tonta idea, sentándose en la cama. -No es posible, ella no a demostrado ningún afecto mas allá de lo fraternal y ahora que sabe que es la reencarnación de Hylia menos se va a interesar en alguien como yo- se dijo a si mismo para soltar un profundo respiro y volver a acostarse en la cama pesadamente pero sus pensamientos volvieron a invadirlo con ese tema trayéndole ciertos recuerdos.

Recordó cuando Zelda se sello a si misma para mantener el sello del Heraldo de la muerte y que no escapara. Ese momento fue de los mas dolorosos para Link donde soltaba algunas lagrimas después de ver a la mujer que amaba encerrada dentro de aquella piedra y tener que partir dejándole en cuidado de Impa.

También esta el momento que después de pedirle el deseo a la Trifuerza de destruir al Heraldo, Zelda se libero del sello y cuando callo debido a lo agotada que estaba por recién despertar, el la atrapo, abrazándola con fuerza, queriendo nunca soltarla.

Aunque ese momento no duro mucho por culpa de Grahim, al final pudo rescatar a Zelda y que desde la estatua de la diosa le pregunto que iba a hacer a partir de ahora y el le respondió:

 _-Me quedare a tu lado para protegerte a ti, y a la Trifuerza-_ fue lo que dijo en ese momento

El joven solo pudo exhalar otro suspiro al terminar de recordar, confundido por las emociones que lo invadían y aun mas al no saber que emociones sentía la reencarnación de Hylia sentía por el.

-¿Por que debe ser tan confuso? Ni siquiera las pruebas de los laberintos que tuve que recorrer me confundían como ahora- Expreso para si mismo.

-¿Otra vez con tus quejas desde temprano Link?- Se escucho una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación y Link supo reconocerla.

-Pasa Felipe ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto mientras veía pasar al individuo que le hablo segundos antes.

Al entrar en la habitación se vio a un joven de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, con la piel un poco tostada, de estatura un poco mas alto que Link y que usaba un traje igual al que Link uso en su aventura pero era de color azul y en el gorro se veían un triangulo dorado dibujado y en resto de las ropas líneas del mismo color por las partes del pecho y al frente de las piernas.

-El director me mando para decirte que encontró algo que podría interesarte- dijo Felipe.

-¿Algo que podría interesarme?- Pregunto Link confuso. -De acuerdo, iré enseguida a verlo- dijo Link y cuando se sentó en la cama para levantarse fue detenido por el otro joven.

-Antes que te marches debo preguntarte por que se que con todo esto de la mudanza a las tierras inferiores me costara hacerlo de nuevo- expreso el pelinegro mientras el héroe lo veía confuso a lo que quiera decir y que fuera importante para hablarlo ahora. -¿Cuanto as avanzado con Zelda? ¿Ya te le confesaste o ella te confeso a ti?-.

-¡¿Q-Que estas diciendo?!- Grito avergonzado el de ropajes verdes ante la pregunta.

-No puedes negar que no te gusta por que para toda la isla era obvio. Hasta en el salón de clases hicimos apuestas de cuando se van a declarar- dijo el de traje azul con una sonrisa risueña mientras veía como su amigo se ponía rojo.

-Se-Sera mejor que no haga esperar al director- expreso Link no queriendo seguir con el tema y como alma que se lleva el diablo salió corriendo a toda velocidad sin siquiera cerrar la puerta.

Felipe solo veía a su amigo irse mientras ponía sus brazos en jarra y movía de un lado a otro la cabeza en manera de negación, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Estos 2 son muy lentos, supongo que tendré que ayudarlos otra vez- dijo, empezando a salir del cuarto. Por que Felipe era el único niño que no molestaba a Link a parte de Zelda y solía molestar a ambos con este tipo de cosas y en mas de una ocasión los dejo solos apropósito para que se dieran cuenta que los únicos que no saben de sus sentimientos hacia el otro son ellos 2.

* * *

En las tierras inferiores se encontraba la reencarnación de Hylia adentro del templo donde vio por ultima vez a su amiga y guardiana Impa, y levanto un poco la vista viendo a la espada maestra que descansaba en su pedestal y recordando brevemente a Fay quien tenia la misión de guiar al héroe.

Subió las escaleras hasta estar de frente con la poderosa arma y con sus dedos toco el mango de la espada mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias por ayudar a Link en todo su viaje. Gracias- dijo Zelda al espíritu de la espada maestra aunque sabia que no era capaz de oírla.

Empezó a salir del templo, no sin antes ver una vez mas su interior, en especial el portal del tiempo que se encontraba sellado y empezó a recordar su propia aventura en ese tiempo.

Recordo cuando fue a los lagos a orar y recordaba de a poco sus recuerdos de su vida pasada como Hylia, aquella vez que Grahim las ataco a ella e Impa cuando por fin pudo ver a Link después de tanto tiempo y lo único que pudo hacer antes de ingresar por el portal fue darle su lira por que sabia que la iba a necesitar mas adelante.

Pero sobretodo recordó cuando salió del sello y lo primero que vio fue a Link que la atrapo cuando ella cayo por intentar caminar hacia el en el estado débil que se encontraba.

Sentir como la abrazaba con fuerza para no soltarla y al final tomarla con fuerza de la mano. Sin duda fue un momento que al recordarlo siempre le hacia latir el corazón muy fuerte, y aunque no duro mucho ese momento siempre será muy preciado para ella.

 _-Como ansió tanto decírselo_ -. Pensó Zelda. El amor que sentía hacia su mejor amigo, su elegido, su héroe era inmenso y por los recuerdos que tiene de Hylia sabe que esta fue la razón por la que reencarno además de detener al Heraldo de la muerte. Por que en su anterior vida Link se sacrifico para salvar a su gente a pesar que lo condenaron injustamente y no pudo declarárselo en esa vida.

Pero ahora que era humana y el Heraldo fue vencido era capaz de decírselo sin que hubiera algún ser, mortal o dios que se lo impida. El problema es que ella, ni como Hylia ni ahora como Zelda sabe como se siente su héroe hacia ella.

En el pasado no sabia diferenciar si Link la ayudaba por que era su deber o por algo mas, y aunque en esta vida todo el viaje que el hizo fue por ella y le daba cierta esperanza que fuera correspondida temía que se equivocara y pudiera perder su amistad por eso.

 _-Pero si nunca se lo digo puede que me arrepienta para siempre.-_ Se dijo en sus pensamientos cambiando su mirada de una miedosa a una llena de firmeza. _-No se como o cuando pero se que se lo debo decir-_ pensó para así salir completamente del templo.

* * *

Link se tardo un poco en encontrar al director Gaepora que estaba viendo un libro, quien este al ver como el joven se acercaba cerro el libro y lo saludo con una sonrisa.

-Perdón por llamarte cuando fui yo quien te mando a descansar Link- dijo Gaepora.

-No se preocupe por eso. Felipe dijo que encontró algo que podría interesarme ¿Qué es?- Pregunto Link

-Es esto- señalo el director con la mano que tenia libre el libro. - Este libro lo encontré poco cuando estaba moviendo algunos libros de la biblioteca. Por el contenido creo que relata eventos antes que la diosa Hylia creara Altarea, eso incluye la guerra contra el Heraldo- Explico. Desde que Link y Zelda volvieron y les explicaron a todos lo sucedido y quien era Zelda el director se intereso en el tema de la diosa blanca y su héroe elegido, quien este ultimo era mencionado pocas veces en los libros de historia que tenían y a pesar tenia cierto conocimiento de este tema por ser quien cuidaba de la espada maestra hasta que encontrara a su elegido quiso profundizar mas sobre esto para apoyar a su hija y a Link en la misión que les asignaron las Diosas.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Link, que a diferencia de Zelda no tenia ni un recuerdo de su vida pasada y siempre quiso saber como era antes, pero cada vez que le preguntaba a Zelda ella evadía el tema.

-Sera mejor que lo veas tu mismo, ni yo lo e leído por completo, así que tomate el resto del día para leerlo y después me cuentas lo que encontraste- dijo el director para después retirarse.

Link se fue a la biblioteca de la academia para leer mejor ese libro que se notaba que tenia sus años así que tendría cuidado al leerlo.

* * *

-¿Segura que funcionara? Conozco a esos 2 desde casi siempre y en verdad son lentos y tímidos en estas cosas- dijo Felipe que esta arriba de su Pelicaro de color azul oscuro y le hablaba a una mujer de pelo celeste que le llegaba mas abajo de la cintura, usaba un traje típico de Altarea, como el que usaba Zelda pero la parte de arriba era de color verde agua y el pantalón era purpura, además aparentaba la misma edad que Felipe.

-Eso lo se, por eso deje que el director encontrara el libro, además recuerda con quien hablas. Ahora solo falta que le digas a Zelda y el resto me encargo yo- dijo la mujer seria, quería que todo saliera bien para que al fin esos 2 estén juntos como una pareja.

Ante tal mirada el pelinegro solo pudo sacar un suspiro y después puso su mirada al frente listo para salir volando junto a su Pelicaro -Aun no se como me convences siempre en ayudarte-.

-¿Sera que no te puedes resistir a mi?- Dijo en broma la mujer y no obtuvo respuesta del chico, por que junto a su ave salieron volando a las tierras inferiores.

* * *

Zelda estaba viendo como las viviendas y otras construcciones se llevaban a cabo. Cada vez que pasaba la gente la saludaba alegremente y ella les devolvía el saludo de la misma manera.

La joven buscaba con la mirada a su héroe, al parecer aun no había vuelto de Altarea de ayudar a su padre, estaba nerviosa en verlo por los pensamientos que tuvo hoy en el templo así que se disponía en ir a la cabaña que compartía con Link (Ambos en cuartos diferentes para no escuchar los comentarios incomodos de Gaepora). Pero un sonido la hizo detenerse.

Era su viejo amigo Felipe que llegaba con su Pelicaro poniéndose cerca de Zelda, la joven Diosa se aparto para que su amigo bajara y la saludara, correspondiéndole el saludo.

-¿Como as estado Zel? Imagino que ser la protectora de la Trifuerza no debe ser algo fácil- dijo Felipe con una sonrisa.

-Para nada, debo estar pendiente que nadie intente acercarse a ella y también debo supervisar la construcción de Hyrule cuando Link no esta o no puede- Explico la joven.

-¿Hyrule? Así se va llamar el reino, supongo que tiene que ver con la diosa Hylia ¿no?- Pregunto Felipe

-Link quiso llamarlo así por mi vida pasada pero lo cambio un poco y así nació el nombre de Hyrule, y la gente estuvo de acuerdo con eso- explico Zelda, y puso si vista en la gente y las construcciones. -Cada vez viene mas gente proveniente de las tierras inferiores que Link conoció y también de seres que nos ayudan al saber sobre mi como los Gorons y los Zora que contacte con alguno de sus mensajeros hace un par de días-.

-También los Sheika, vi a algunos desde el cielo ayudando- agrego Felipe.

-Ellos fueron los primeros en llegar por que se enteraron de la muerte de Impa y que cumplió su misión. Link pensó que serian de gran ayuda para expandir mas las zonas, ya que los Sheika conocen esta tierra mejor que nosotros nos servirá su ayuda- dijo la reencarnación de Hylia.

-También nos ayudarían sus propios registros históricos por que los que tenemos podrían no estar tan completos- dijo Felipe y al ver la mirada confusa de la rubia vio su oportunidad. -Hablando de eso tu padre le dio a Link un libro, parecía bastante antiguo y por lo que escuche tiene que ver cuando Altarea estaba en sus inicios o incluso antes, puede que haya datos de tu vida pasada y la de Link que no sepan y aparecen en ese libro- dijo Felipe, y viendo como Zelda se puso a pensar sobre su comentario vio que el plan estaba funcionando.

Zelda al escuchar el relato del pelinegro se puso a pensar sobre aquel libro. En sus recuerdos como Hylia no recordó haber escrito un libro que contenía lo que Felipe decía por lo que debió ser escrito por alguno de los soldados que sobrevivieron y fueron los primeros en habitar Altarea, también recordaba que entre esos hombres habían algunos pocos que socializaban con Link a pesar que el en esa época era muy reservado por su pasado.

La mente de Zelda se puso en formularse las preguntas ¿y si ese libro le devolvía a Link los recuerdos de su vida pasada? Eso seria horrible por que significaría que recordaría como fue encarcelado injustamente por muchos años solo por defender sus creencias, como lo liberaron solo para que peleara por ellos una guerra contra la horda de demonios del Heraldo. O peor, recordaría sus últimos instantes de vida antes de morir. Zelda sabia que eso le afectaría mucho, por que si a ella le dolió ver su cuerpo sin vida en el pasado a el mas al saber que murió y ni siquiera disfruto de la vida como lo merecía, eso podría traumatizar a cualquiera.

-Felipe, lo lamento pero recordé que tengo alfo urgente que atender con mi padre ¿podrías vigilar el progreso por mi?- Pidió en un tono casi suplicante, el joven le dio un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta y vio como la rubia llamaba a su Pelicaro para subirse a ella y salir volando a Altarea.

-Bueno mi parte ya esta echa, y lo que sea que valla a hacer espero que funcione o esto terminara mal para ambos... O peor para mi- el joven escucho como su ave graznaba, como si estuviera riéndose de su amo. -No te burles Zero-.

* * *

Link estaba leyendo en la biblioteca el libro que el director Gaepora le dio sin moverse de su lugar, atento a cada palabra escrita en las antiguas hojas del libro.

El libro era como un relato desde el punto de vista del autor, quien no se le conocía el nombre por que no salía en ninguna parte y decía como se unió al ejercito del castillo de ese entonces, como encarcelaron injustamente a su mejor amigo y trato de subir de rango para tener el poder suficiente de sacarlo de los calabozos, también explico como comenzó el ataque de los demonios que su amigo había advertido y lo liberaron para que peleara por ellos por que reconocían sus habilidades como espadachín. Eso le molesto el que usaran a Link cuando mas le convenía pero tuvo que tragarse sus comentarios por que la situación requería de su ayuda.

Cuando Link vio su nombre escrito se confundió, pero inmediatamente recordó que Fay y Zelda les había dicho que en su anterior vida también se llamaba Link. Eso le comenzó a emocionar por que al fin podría saber de su anterior vida desde el punto de vista de alguien que al parecer fue un gran amigo de el en esa época.

Continuo leyendo y en los relatos del libro llego al momento que Hylia, la Diosa Blanca llego ante ellos montado de una gigantesca ave de plumas rojas y se acerco a su amigo, otorgándole una espada sagrada que debía forjar con su propia fuerza y valor para que se vuelva el arma que destruya al Heraldo del mal.

Link dedujo que esa debió ser la espada maestra antes de ser la sagrada arma que el conocía y aquella ave debió ser algún antepasado de la suya o incluso era la misma, eso explicaría como es que fue el único que no hizo el rito para llamar a su Pelicaro y fue este quien se acerco a el cuando era un niño.

Las siguientes paginas eran de como se desarrollaba las batallas contra el ejercito de demonios, de como Link se volvió el elegido y guardaespaldas de la Diosa Hylia y como el autor también ayudaba al héroe en crear la espada maestra para el momento del duelo final.

También leyó que de los aliados del héroe, era quien mas se familiarizaba con el, hasta el punto de tener la oportunidad de conocer en persona a la misma Hylia, e incluso, hablar con ella.

Pero algo que llamo por completo la atención del joven fue que, ya en la mitad del libro el autor comentaba que podía ver cierta conexión entre la diosa Hylia y Link, una mas allá de elegido y diosa, e incluso mas que amistad, por eso las veces que Link le decía que los acompañara junto a Hylia rechazaba la mayoría por que no quería hacer mal trio, así escrito estaba. Eso lo hizo sonrojarse y la actitud del autor le recordó por un momento a su amigo Felipe que hacia ese tipo de cosas cuando salían los 3 antes, los dejaba solos o no iba con ellos para darle un momento a solas.

 _-Si esto no fuera de hace siglos casi pensaría que fue Felipe quien lo escribió-_ pensó Link, soltando una pequeña risa y reanudando la lectura.

El resto de paginas fue de transcurso de las batallas, de como los soldados iban muriendo y las hermosas tierras se marchitaban por tantas batallas.

Link noto que quedaban pocas paginas así que supuso que estaba cerca del final y sus ansias de como termino tan cruel batalla crecía sin esperar lo que seguía después.

El relato se trato de la batalla final contra el ejercito de los demonios, de como por fin el héroe termino la espada, creando así la poderosa y sagrada espada maestra y fue solo montado de la gran ave roja a enfrentar al Heraldo mientras el autor y los soldados se enfrentaban a los demonios.

El relato no mostro mucho detalles sobre esa batalla, solo que lucharon con valor mientras su héroe y su Diosa peleaban contra el causante de todo esto hasta que llego a un punto que el conocía bien.

Se trataba del momento que Hylia elevo la tierra y a su gente a los cielos para protegerlos y que protegieran a la Trifuerza, esa parte la conocía por las clases de historia que tomaba en la academia y que la mayoría de las veces se quedaba dormido y siempre era Zelda quien lo despertaba para que el profesor no se molestara con el pero lo que sus ojos leyeron a continuación lo dejo sin palabras.

* * *

Zelda ya había llegado a Altarea y aunque saludo a todos quienes le hablaban estaba buscando a Link y no podía encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Ya fue a su habitación, a los salones de clases, al campo de entrenamiento, incluso fue al otro lado de la isla pero sin rastro del rubio.

La encarnación de Hylia estaba empezando a desesperarse, si lo que dijo Felipe era cierto se preocupaba por cuanto había leído y el que sus memoria recordara todos esos momentos donde sufrió le rompía el corazón.

-¿Buscas a alguien- dijo una voz a su espaldas, Zelda volteo y vio que era una mujer, la misma que estaba con Felipe antes que bajara a las tierras inferiores.

Al ver a la joven a Zelda se le hizo familiar, aunque no recordaba bien de donde. La joven al ver la mirada confusa de Zelda decidió romper el hielo.

-Vi a tu novio dirigirse a la biblioteca de la academia con un libro, parece que a estado hay desde hace un tiempo- dijo la chica apuntando la dirección que conducía a la academia.

Zelda se sonrojo por la insinuación, olvidándose de saber donde conocía a la joven y fijo su vista en donde apuntaba la peli-celeste.

-El no es mi novio, solo es mi mejor amigo y guardián, pero gracias por tu ayuda- dijo Zelda haciendo una pequeña reverencia como agradecimiento para ir a correr a la academia.

-Me alegra que vayas a cumplir tu mas anhelado deseo... Hylia- dijo la joven en un susurro que alcanzo a ser escuchado por Zelda quien se impacto por esas palabras pero cuando dio la vuelta la chica ya no estaba mas hay. Pensando que fue su imaginación y retomo la carrera hacia la academia.

Atrás de una roca estaba la joven escondida mientras veía como la encarnación de Hylia corría para encontrarse a su amado no pudo evitar que se formara una sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que se fue al sentir una mano en su hombro que le hizo dar un brinco por el susto, dándose la vuelta viendo que era su "cómplice en el crimen".

-¿Solo eso y ya? Hasta yo pude haber dicho mas, y eso que tengo menos experiencia que tu en estas cosas- dijo Felipe indignado por la poca participación de su amiga.

-No siempre se necesitan palabras de apoyo. A veces solo se necesita que le digas a la persona la dirección de su amor para que suceda el resto- dijo la chica en una oración a su acompañante.

-A pesar de ser la diosa del amor no haces muchas cosas románticas para unir a las parejas como uno esperaría Nayru- exclamo Felipe y solo recibió una pequeña risa de la chica.

Así, mostrando la verdadera identidad de la joven que resulto ser la diosa del amor y la sabiduría Nayru, una de las 3 diosas guardianas de la Trifuerza y hermana de Hylia, quien fue la primera en apoyar la idea de su hermana en reencarnar como humana para estar con su amado, llego a la tierra unos días después de la derrota del Heraldo para apoyar a la pareja que al fin su amor se demuestre entre los 2 libremente, acción que no era permitida en sus vidas pasadas pero no evito que su amor no floreciera entre ellos a pesar que era uno prohibido.

-A pesar de conocerme de literalmente toda una vida aun no sabes la magia que puedo ejercer en otros sin lanzar un hechizo Felipe- contesto con una sonrisa.

Ese pequeño momento fue interrumpido cuando el cuerpo de Nayru empezó a emanar pequeñas partículas de luz que hacían que sus piernas empezaran a verse transparentes, y ambos sabían que significaba.

-Así que ¿te vas?- Pregunto Felipe, sabiendo la respuesta y oculto su mirada con los flequillos que caían y moviendo la cabeza para el lado derecho, sin verla.

-Si. El hechizo que use para llegar aquí temporalmente finalmente a acabado, pero se no tengo nada de que preocuparme por que se que el amor de Link y Zelda será eterno y lleno de felicidad para ambos. Por que es ese amor la verdadera razón que los une en esta y en las próximas vidas- resalto la diosa mientras la cintura y parte del abdomen también se volvían transparentes.

-Ya veo- fue lo único que pudo decir el joven, luchando para que no se le escapara una lagrima. En los 2 meses que la acompaño se encariño mucho por ella, trayendo de vuelta viejos recuerdos que ni el sabia que tenia.

El ver al joven como estaba por su partida decidió despedirse de el y agradecerle por todo de la manera en el idioma que ella manejaba.

Tomo la barbilla de Felipe, obligándolo a verlo y vio como sus ojos se estaban cristalinos, luchando por no llorar, con sus brazos que también se volvían trasparentes seco unas pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban en salir antes de decirle unas palabras que venían de su corazón.

-Al igual que Hylia, no me arrepiento de haberte nombrado mi elegido en tu vida pasada, y por culpa de los estragos de la guerra y en parte culpa mía no convivimos mucho, a diferencia de Link y Hylia, esto que siento me hizo entender mejor a mi hermana y a los humanos y te prometo que algún dia, tal vez no en esta vida pero si en alguna futura. Te prometo que estaremos juntos Felipe, mi caballero de ropas azules.- Dijo Nayru antes de rodear el cuello del pelinegro con sus transparentes brazos y besarlo.

Felipe se sorprendió por las palabras de Nayru y posterior acción, pero no la rechazo, si no que la intensifico abrazándola por la cintura y profundizando un poco el beso.

Al separarse Felipe vio que Nayru lloraba y su cuerpo se volvió por completo trasparente hasta desaparecer por completo en pequeñas partículas de luz.

El no lo resistió mas y lloro con una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad por la promesa que le hizo. Mientras con tomaba una partícula de luz con una de sus manos y la cerro, intentando aferrarse a ella.

-Te estaré esperando hasta ese día. Mi querida Nayru- dijo Felipe secándose las lagrimas y dirigiéndose a una de las plataformas para volar con su ave y tranquilizarse un poco, sabiendo que el deseo de su amada estaba a punto de cumplirse.

* * *

Zelda finalmente había llegado a la biblioteca y al entrar, vio a Link que estaba sentado en una de las sillas del lugar y aparentemente leyendo un libro. La joven Diosa lo llamo pero no contesto, cuando volvió a llamarlo el reacciono y cuando volteo para verla Zelda quedo perpleja ante lo que veía. Link estaba llorando.

Cuando el joven reacciono al llamado de su amiga y amor vio la cara que puso por las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, lagrimas que no se había dado cuenta que tenia hasta que puso una mano en su mejilla notando que estaba mojada.

Zelda se acerco a paso acelerado a el y vio el libro del que le hablaron, ella vio que si era antiguo y se preocupo por lo que se entero, o recordó el joven de ropajes verdes.

-Link ¿Qué viste en ese libro?- Pregunto Zelda poniendo una mano en su hombro, rogándole internamente a las Diosas que lo que haya leído solo sea una triste historia de cuentos como otras que leyó con anterioridad y no lo que sospechaba.

No hubo respuesta al inicio, el solo se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a la mujer que estaba al frente suyo. -Lo recuerdo...- Dijo Link en un susurro al oído de Zelda, que la hizo estremecerse un poco. -Después de leer todo el libro... Recuerdo todo de aquella guerra. El momento en que fui encarcelado, cuando me liberaron para pelear y nos conocimos cuando eras Hylia, todos los combates que libre mientras intentaba crear la espada maestra, también cortos momentos que compartimos juntos, y... El momento de mi muerte- Eso ultimo termino por destrozar a Zelda quien le abrazo aferrando sus manos a su espalda, sujetando con fuerza la tela de la ropa y empezando a llorar.

-Lo lamento tanto Link. La razón de por que no te decía nada de tu vida pasada era por que no quería que te enteraras de esto, sufriste mucho injustamente y fueron poca las veces que en verdad pudiste ser feliz, todo solo por que necesitaba que tu alma se volviera lo suficientemente fuerte para crear la espada maestra. Solo te use, igual como lo hice cuando nos separamos por el torbellino de Grahim. Perdóname- dijo Zelda con profunda tristeza, aferrándose fuerte a el, se sorprendió cuando sintió que Link rompía el abrazo y le limpiaba las lagrimas para verla a los ojos.

-No tienes por que pedir disculpas. Todo lo que hice fue por mi gente. -Empezó a relatar.- No niego que los odie durante mucho tiempo por encerrarme injustamente pero no iba a dejar que los amigos que tenia en ese entonces y mucha gente inocente muriera, todo lo hice por mi propia voluntad y es lo mismo que en esta vida. Todo el viaje que hice para salvarte y salvar a todos, no lo hice por obligación de mi destino, si no por mi propia voluntad y en ningun momento te culpa. Nunca podria odiar ni culpar a mi Diosa y a la mujer que amo.- Dijo Link con una mirada llena de firmeza y ternura mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de Zelda.

Por parte de Zelda se encontraba impresionada por tal declaración del héroe. A pesar de recuperar hace poco sus recuerdos de su vida pasada las palabras que dijo fueron tan firmes y libre de dudas que estaba segura que en verdad pensaba eso en aquel tiempo, ella recordaba haberle preguntado del ¿por que peleaba a su lado a pesar de todo lo que su pueblo le hizo? En ese entonces no recibio respuesta por que fueron interrumpidos por un ataque del enemigo pero ahora, en esta era, la respuesta a esa pregunta habia sido contestada, pero reacciono a las ultimas palabras que Link dijo y por un momento creyo que fue producto de la tristeza.

-¿Tu... Me amas?- Pregunto incrédula a lo que hace segundos escucho, vio como Link le sonrió con cariño y con una de sus manos acaricio una de las mejillas de la joven, acción que hizo que se sonrojara y desviara la vista, pero con la otra mano de Link la tomo la barbilla para que lo viera a esos azules ojos.

-Siempre te he amado, también te amaba en mi vida pasada pero no por ser la Diosa Blanca sino por ser simplemente Hylia, y en esta era también que amo y le agradezco a las Diosas por darme esta oportunidad de poder confesar lo que siento.- Declaro el héroe con una gran sonrisa y la mirada mas tierna que pudo dar.

Zelda sintió que volvería a llorar pero no de pena, si no por la inmensa felicidad que la invadió al escuchar tan hermosas y esperadas palabras salir de la boca de Link.

-Yo también te amo Link, y esa fue la principal razón por la que decidiera abandonar mi divinidad, para estar contigo y poder vivir la vida que deseaba junto a ti, mi héroe.- Declaro la princesa con inmensa felicidad y amor.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos durante unos momentos hasta que separaron la distancia que había entre ellos uniendo sus labios. Era un beso tan esperado y deseado por ambos desde hace siglos y por fin habían cumplido ese deseo.

Cuando se separaron se vieron con profundo amor, sabiendo que nada podría separarlos, que aun con la maldición de los demonios y el peso de que en cada era que venga tengan que enfrentar al mal, saben que sin importar la distancia o el tiempo que les tome se volverán a encontrarse, por que ambos están y estarán bajo un cielo, un destino que guiara a volverlos a enamorarse.

En ese instante el libro empezó a emanar una pequeña luz que sorprendió a la pareja. Al voltear a verlo vieron que el brillo venia de la ultima pagina que quedaba del libro y al voltearon vieron un mensaje escrito.

 _-Si leen este mensaje es que al final pudieron cumplir su deseo de estar juntos, y al igual que ustedes reencarnan para reunirse y combatir el mal prometo, con la bendición de una de las Diosas, que mi alma también reencarnara para ayudarlos en luchar contra el mal cada vez que pueda y a que puedan estar juntos. Su eterno amigo Felipe-_ el mensaje termina con una marca de la diosa Nayru bajo este.

La pareja se sorprendió por el mensaje y por tan solo la idea que su amigo Felipe, aquel que conocen desde niños y los molestaba a veces, en aquella época también y que además, reencarnara para ayudarlos. Ninguno podía decir una palabra siendo Zelda quien rompió el silencio.

-Ahora que recuerdo, fue Felipe quien me dijo lo del libro y esa chica de antes... ¡Era Nayru! Por las Diosas una de mis hermanas estuvo frente a mi- exclamo la joven sorprendida.

-¿Entonces fue un plan de los 2? ¿Significa que Felipe recuerda también tiene sus recuerdos? Y que además Nayru también reencarno- Dijo impactado Link.

-Primero si, fue un plan de ambos,- Dijo una voz y cuando los 2 rubios voltearon vieron que se trataba de Felipe que estaba apoyado en la puerta de la biblioteca. -Segundo, no tengo tantos recuerdos como deseara pero si algunos donde vi la conexión de ustedes y algunos momentos que compartimos, mas otros pocos después de la guerra. Y 3, no. Nayru no reencarno, vino a Altarea para ayudarlos para que pudieran estar juntos y aprovecho que la Trifuerza se encontraba aquí y con ayuda de un hechizo permitió estar aquí, volvió al reino sagrado hace poco- explico Felipe viendo al par con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿Si reencarnas con nosotros en cada era podrías sufrir mucho o peor...- Dijo Zelda angustiada por su amigo al igual que Link.

-Creo que es tarde para arrepentirse pero estoy seguro que cuando tome esta decisión no tenia dudas, ustedes son mis amigos y siempre los ayudare, eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?- Contesto con una sonrisa animada que conmovió a la encarnación de Hylia y su elegido. -Ahora vamos, que tienen que darle las buenas noticias a todo el mundo- dijo para después salir del lugar.

-Vamos juntos mi Diosa- dijo Link ofreciéndole la mano.

-Adelante, mi caballero- dijo Zelda tomando su mano y entrelazándolas.

Ahora seguirían con el destino que su amor los guiara en esa vida para volver a reencontrarse en la siguiente y repetir lo mismo. Por que son y siempre serán almas gemelas.

* * *

N:A: Colorín colorado esta historia a acabado. Ya quería subir una historia de esta pareja y escogi hacerlo de SS por que es el juego que mas resalta el amor entre ellos 2 y fue el inicio de la aventura de ambos en los siguientes juegos. Y espero que les haya gustado que agregara a Nayru mas mi OC que es un amigo en la vida Real y el nombre de su Pelicaro es por que su personaje favorito de Megaman es Zero. Y si quieren mas momentos de esto díganlo.

Ahora dejare las próximas historias que hare:

 **Un regreso blanco (Bakugan Battle Brawler): Dan y Drago han viajado por todo el mundo casi un año, y un día antes de noche buena reciben la visita de alguien que no esperaban ver (leve DanxMira)**

 **Gracias...¡¿Con un beso?! (Final Fantasy VII): Cloud regresa tarde de una entrega y ve que Tiffa dormida que lo estaba esperando y eso motiva a Cloud en pensar en una manera de agradecerle a Tiffa por todo su apoyo. Pero sus pensamientos fueron escuchados por quien no debió enterarse. (CloudxTiffa)**

 **Croosover entre yugioh Arc-v y Zexal (Aun sin titulo): Dias después del duelo final, un sujeto extraño aparece ante Yuya y de alguna manera, expulsa a Yuto del cuerpo de este y llega a una Heartland que no conoce. Donde conocerá a un joven llamado Yuma (Se aceptan la participación de OCs y hasta ahora hay 3 y para entrar se necesita la descripción de su personaje tanto física como personalidad, mazo que usa y se aceptan solo mazos XYZ al menos por los capítulos 20, cualquier otro mazo que se enfoque en fusión o sincro, incluso ritual aparecerá por los capitulo 25 para arriba y se aceptan hasta 11 OC en total sin incluir los míos. Los mazos que están ocupados son: Mazo Bujin, Estelcaballero y Noblecaballero y obviamente no se pueden usar los mazos que usan los personajes de Arc-v o Zexal)**

Ya todo aclarado me despido. Dejen su review por favor, visiten mis otras historias y hasta la próxima.

PD: En la próximas historias Zelink aparecere mas seguido, no en toda pero si en algunas y eso incluye mis otras historias


End file.
